Eyes
by KeiZiahKnight.1886
Summary: ... Tags:Hibaharu/Hibari Kyouya/Hibari Kyoya/Haru Miura/
1. Eyes

Hibaharu Story for animejuliet.

Title:Eyes.

Chapter:Eyes

Writer:Kezha Sigfried

Writer's comment:I wanted to write this cuz it camr to my mind. Pls enjoy! Oh and juliet, sorry for taking long! X3

* * *

><p>-A very delightful morning at the sawada residence, after a sleep over, everybody has woken up, tsuna' mother has prepared breakfast and everyone was wake.<p>

"Ohayo-desu minna!" Haru greeted everyone good morning.

"Ohayogosaimasu haru-chan." Kyoko smiled at her.

"Good morning haru." Tsuna smiled at her.

"Hahi! I can just imagine in a house i and tsuna-san am living in the same house with kids!" Haru daydreamed of tsuna and her's dream house. She the blushed.

"Your pretty lucky tsuna-kun for having someone like haru-chan." Kyoko smiled at tsuna.

"_You've got it all wrong! _Uh haru that's not going to happen." He looked at haru.

"Hahi?" She tilted her head.

"Minna! Breakfast's ready!" Tsuna's mom called.

"Hahi? Tsuna-san let's eat!" Haru looked at tsuna.

-Every

"Better hurry for school everyone. I made all of you bento's." Nana gave everyone a bento for lunch.

"Arigto !" Everyone thanked tsuna's mother and all went to school.

-At the way to namimori everyone had been chatting, it was a whole lot of fun last night, games and snacks, everyone had fun.

"Tsuna-san, i'll see you later, haru has to got now." Haru waved her hand signaling farewell, and rushed of to midori.

"It would be really nice if heru were to attend namimori." Kyoko frowned and went to school.

"Yeah , it would be nice if haru was going in the same school as us." Yamamoto frowned.

"Yeah i guess your right."

"Tche, i won't like it if that stupid woman was to attend here." Gokudera followed.

-The day went great, no fighting, exept for enma and tsuna getting beat up.

...

The day ended with all smiles. Haru was looking for tsuna and her friends, she tried every were, but still no sign of them.

...

The last placed she though of was the roof top, she didn't know everything will change once she disturbed the peace of namimori, (be reminded that some of my ideas are all thanks to writers of hibaharu.) she had barged in looking for them, but still no sight.

Everything turned dark, a vicious aura was near her and she could feel it, she couldn't move, she was frozen in place.

"Herbivore." A dark raven stood behind her, she disrupted his sleep now she will be bitten to death.

"Hahi! Hibari-san!" She moved an inch by the shock.

"What are you doing here?" He began to give her his signature biting glare, she could feel the pierce of his glare, enough to kill her.

"Uh, i was looking for tsuna-san, and well you see i though they could be here, so i-"

"You disturbed the peace and know i will bite you to death." He pulled out his tonfas daring as ever.

"Hahi!" She shrieked, she was scared. Until her instincts rushed in, before hibari could come close she hit's him with her bag.

To hibari's shock, he didn't expect the herbivore had that much guts to hit him, nor even look him in the eye for that matter. In fact he was pleased, no, he was delighted to be in the presence of a woman who could stand up to him.

"You have guts herbivore." He grinned at her.

"Hahi?" She came to meet him eye to eye. "What do you mean i have guts?"

"Hn." He grinned again.

...

Hibari had pinned haru on the nearest wall, haru in shock only blushed at how the prefect acted.

"What are you-"

"You are a feisty little herbivore. You have the guts to smack me with your bag but you can't look me in the eye."

"You-" She was afraid that he would bite her, she was scared, but she placed the courage and looked him in the eye.

Onyx, onyx was the eyes on the beholder, he had a cold stare, that she remembers, but this certain emotion behind his eyes, Onyx... Was it those eyes that she remembered or just another.

Her face now has a questioning expression, innocent was those eyes, no sin, innocent was them. Hibari was shocked at the certain characteristic he is seeing, nobody stared at him with those yes, heck, nobody even dared to stare at him, he stared at the girls eyes, it was something he has never experienced, what was it? He questioned himself, he was screwed.

Now while haru was staring in hibari's onyx eyes, she saw yet another emotion._ Now, it's like a mix of confused emotions._ She could tell, regularly his eyes are always so keen and sharp like he is, so it's not difficult to tell. His expression is the same, but it's his eyes that tell the truth. She could feel it, her heart beat, she couldn't explain it, it was beating faster than ever, _What's happening? _She asked her self, she knew that her heart never had a beat this fast, it was like her heart was exited, pulling, she was aware that her heart never beaten this fast, not for tsuna nor anyone! Her heart was aching, it was unbearable, she was confused, then she closed her eyes in pain.

Hibari had sensed that she was bothered, though he doesn't have a clue, on why the herbivore he was fond of acted this way, she was different. He was bothered by it, and through his instincts, his own body moved,

...

He kissed her.

...

Haru's eyes widened, she was shocked, of course she would act like that, she believed she loved tsuna, but this feeling was more than her love for tsuna, no, it was definitely something more, when he let's her go, she will surely run, that's what hibari though, when he released her, she took a moment to respond.

"_What just happened? I'm confused, why is my heart beating loud? I can hear it. The whole world can hear it, why? Why did hibari-san kiss me? Did he do it on purpose? Why is my heart beating like this? WHY!"_

She was confused, she thought of only one thing to do...

...

He was surprised, his eyes never widened it only stared at her, he was,

...

Kissed. Haru had kissed the prefect hibari.

...

It was just small but affectionate.

She released him and had a flushed expression, why did she kiss him? Why did he kiss her? It was rewinding in her head, like an unstoppable tape.

He could only look at the face of the herbivore, he was kissed,she was his first and second kiss, he was, yes shocked, but his expression never change, still the emotionless face, but his onyx eyes could tell it, when he snapped out he found the herbivore breathing heavily, he though that she was somewhat hurt.

Haru's breathing came heavier and heavier, when she felt a soft on her cheek. When she saw hibari was staring at her, with those onyx eyes of his, she could tell he was worried.

"Your heart beat's back to normal as i see." He continued to stare at her.

"Hibari-san."

"Are you alright?"

"Hai."

Haru's heartbeat, was know soft, but still it was fast, it's like her feelings for tsuna was there, but only a small part of it.

"Why did you kiss haru-desu?" She continued to stare at those onyx eyes.

"..." He stared at those innocent eyes. He was like in a trance, drowned in those innocent eyes, no intent to hurt.

He was snapped out of that trance when he felt her hold tight on his shirt then she pressed her body on his chest, like a hug, he was shocked, but it was a feeling nice to get used to.

"I feel different."

"How come?"

"I don't know this feeling."

"Neither do I".

-They let the day pass having to spend time with each other. Not caring about the surroundings. And haru never left hibari's side until it was time to go home and she never actually saw her friends.

* * *

><p>... Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	2. The eyes of the beholder

Chapter two: The eyes of the beholder

Writer: Kia Sigfried

Writer's comment: I've change Kezha Sigfried To Kia Sigfried, i just used my nick name! Pls use it to address me cuz it's cute! X3 And oh, some of my ideas came from all the hibaharu writers, i bid the my thanks, oh and the chapter title's deep neh? XD Anyways, have fun!

* * *

><p>-It was quiet, perfect for a nap he thought, thought if someone we're to destroy the peace, shall be bitten to death.<p>

It was quiet, too quiet, the memory kept playing through her head, only one she loved, she thought, though another person has made his way to her heart, she was confused, to keep loving the first, or to love the one who made her heart pound. Confused as she was she remembered those onyx eyes, that glare, those mixed emotions she can't understand, then she felt her love for the first, had gone away. She promised her self to keep loving the first and marry him, but that promise to herself seems to be ridiculous now, it came up to her mind, the beholder of those onyx eyes. The thought of him to be gentle to her, made no sense to her, though, that specific person, had made a meaning to her, a meaning of confusion, pain, and _Love._

A quiet day with emotions running memories returning, hibari and haru, just had to come clear. What they felt, what they urge.

She went to his school forgetting that her friends go there to, she had made her way though she bumped into someone.

"Oi! Watch were your going!" The silver haired one screamed.

"Gomenasai-desu." She said sorry, she didn't see the one who she had bumped into,

...

"Gokudera-kun, you shoul watch were your going."

She had heard the familiar voice, and knew it was the first one she loved.

"Eh, haru? Your here! What are you doing here?" Tsuna was a little shocked.

"Tsuna-san," She put up the courage to look up. "Your here."

"Of course, we go here stupid woman." Gokudera scolded.

"Oh, it's haru." Yamamoto smiled at the frowning haru. "Is something wrong haru?"

"Oh, nothing." She frowned and turned to walk away.

"Hold on haru, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Tsuna looked at the frowning haru.

"Nothing i just have something to do." She took a step, but before she took another step tsuna grabbed her.

"What's wrong haru?" He looked worried, but why? "Your our friend haru, please tell us what's bothering you so much."

"I'm fine tsuna-san, trust me." Haru faked a smile and left.

...

-She had made her way to the rooftop, were the beholder of those onyx eyes, on his usual position.

He was aware of her, his curiosity got the best of him, he sat up with one arm resting on his knee and the other plain. He glared at those innocent eyes, no remorse.

She stared at those onyx eyes, no change, emotions flooding, but another emotion has spread. Was it joy, she wondered, was he happy to see her? Was he glad? Questions flood her mind.

Those angelic eyes, untainted. He looked at her, she was staring at him, her eyes made it clear. She was curious, she wanted answers and she wants it now.

"Herbi-" He was cut of.

"I want answers." She demanded. "Why am i feeling this way? Why did that happen? What's this feeling in my heart? And more importantly... Why am i here?" She closed her eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Why are you asking me?" He calmly answered.

"Because your the one who caused it!" She screamed, she was about to cry. An innocent girl like her never felt those things, she was confused.

Feeling kept soaring in, rushing, madness, she was broken. He stood up and walked to her direction, haru, having to have these things in her mind, she didn't know that hibari was closing in on her.

...

She felt a soft touch on her cheek, a hand, a hand touched her cheek. When she had looked, those raven eyes, were staring at her owns. Emotions were flooding but was she the only one who could see? Was there some sort of relationship there? Or was she the only one that could understand?

He kept staring at those angelic eyes, she was scared, but why? Was she scared of him? He though, yes she would be, everyone was afraid of him, yes that's true, but why did he touch her? More importantly, why did he kiss her? And why doesn't she run away?

...

"Your different."

"Hahi." She questioned. "How?'

"Why don't you run away like everybody else?" He continued to glare

"Why are you so different?" She asked

"Different how?"

"Why do you want me to run away?"

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

...

"Of me." Hibari's expression turned dark, it was like he regretted to be a person being feared, but why is he like that?

"Maybe because." Haru place both her hands on both of hibari's cheeks. "I saw something different that no one can see. I see you, your emotions, your heart." She moved her head closer and pulled him a little more closer, there heads touch each others. Hers to his and his to hers. "I was always scared of you, but after that, everything's change. I don't know why, but your eyes, they represent you, i found out your character, you are. _Different." _

"Is that why?"

"What else do you think?" She smile at him, her smile cured his heart and that dark expression on his face, he knew what to do.

...

He kissed her, she wasn't scared, why would she be? He was gentle, like a cloud.

When he released her, he had once looked at the beholder, she was beautiful, her energy far exceeded any other, she had guts to face him. She was different, he was amused of her, he was fond.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Pls take note that this story is all about eyes, so hope you like it.


	3. Prize

Chapter three: Prize

Writer: Kia Sigfried

Writer's comment: It was fear that made them closer, though will they accept? A hint of mystery to put a spice.

* * *

><p>-It was a wonderful saturday with a nice vongola picnic and to everyone's shock, hibari was there, and most of all, gokudera and haru weren't bickering.<p>

"What did these three eat to first, hibari's here, then haru and gokudera-kun aren't fighting." Tsuna kept looking around them

"Shouldn't you be happy that there not bickering? And besides i asked hibari here." Reborn replied.

"Haru seems a little more genlte, she not that quiet but she beginning to be more like kyoko." Yamamto smiled.

"So is that a good thing?" Tsuna looked dumfound

"No, because no one will get the party started." Reborn looked at hibari. "Hey hibari come here for a sec." Reborn said with a grin.

"Wait what!" Tsuna screamed scared.

Haru felt her heart beat roaring at her as hibari made his way.

"Hi-hibari-san!" Tsuna moved back to reborn. "Reborn what are you doing!"

"What is it baby? Came to fight me?' He pulled out his tonfas and he was in his position ready to attack.

"I'll fight you if you end up victorious in my game." Reborn grinned "The game is simple, you have to catch leon and manage to find your way out of the forest."

"Deal." Hibari agreed, he wanted to fight the baby but there was something that kept bugging his mind, he turned to the direction where haru was and she only smiled at him.

"Let's begin."

Reborn threw leon and hibari went to chase leon.

"Did i mention that you can do anything if you win?"

"Anything!" Tsuna thought "_If anything th_en, _i could ask kyoko-chan out__!"_

So tsuna and the whole vongola guardians chased hibari and leon, with dino in tagged.

"This will be fun!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut up baseball freak! I'm gonna win this for tenth!" Gokudera yelled.

"Impressive, hibari's speed has leveled, what a nice touch." Dino praised.

Hibari had already sensed leon's presence and had him corned, he picked him up and went outside the forest.

...Tsuna and the others had searched half the forest an had though to give up, tsuna though that hibari had already found leon and returned to reborn for a fight so they left...

When they had come out of the forest, hibari was low on patience, he already won.

"I knew it, hibari-san already won." His expression turned into a big lug.

"Alright since your here alright hibari i'll fight you since you won." Reborn looked at hibari who had a dark expression.

"You said i could choose anything am i right?"

"Yes."

"If that's the case." He looked at haru.

"Hahi?"

"Come with me." He walked towards the direction entering the forest once more.

"Eh!" Tsuna looked at haru. "Haru did you do anything to upset hibari-san!"

"No, not that i know of, but." She stood up and followed hibari.

"Hold on haru wait!" Tsuna tried to pull her but she continued walking

"Don't worry i wont get hurt." She completely disappeared

-She was following him until they stopped at an old withered sakura tree.

"What are we doing here?'

Behiind the bushes tsuna, gokudera, yamamoto, dino, and reborn followed them... Well reborn forced them to.

"Why did hibari-san actually refused to fight reborn and take haru here?"

"You know hibari might be holding something, you might not know but he might be a total charmer." Dino winked at them

"No way."

"Isn't this rude spying on people?" Yamamoto asked reborn.

"Shut it, you baseball freak!"

"Shut it, there talking." Reborn scolded.

"But..."

"Huh?" Muttered tsuna

"I know how much you wanted to fight reborn, so why not fight him?"

"I can fight him some other time."

"Hey, why did you take me here?"

Hibari pinned haru on the tree all way to fast, tsuna couldn't help but feel afraid of what hibari might hurt haru,

"Hahi?"

"What the!"

"Reborn we have to stop hibari-san or he might hurt haru!"

"Stop no good tsuna, just watch."

"What! He might hurt haru!"

"Calm down tsuna, hibari won't hurt a girl if not necessary, and in that position do you think he'll hurt her? But what's strange is how hibari is acting." He looked at them again

"Hibari-san..."

Haru had noticed that those onyx eyes were looking at her again, those cold, emotion mixed eyes, she was in that trance.

Hibari had looked in her innocent eyes, they were the same angelic eyes, she was giving him the look that made him question everything.

Haru's heart was beating like before, she was nervous yet entranced.

Then, hibari released her, he was aware of the so called herbivores around him so he only released her and left her there in trance.

When hibari was out of site, tsuna was about to jump to haru's comfort, but instead haru fell down panting red as a red rose apple. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Hibari you jerk!" She screamed panting.

Tsuna was stunned by this. she had the courage to scream such a thing, not thinking that hibari might hear her and attack her, but no.

A few moments later it was clear, hibari was no where in site, so she set of her own way and headed home, as tsuna and the others followed her ensuring her safety.

* * *

><p>It's heating up, pls stay tunned.<p> 


	4. Sorry

Dear Readers

In behalf of the three of us I would like to say sorry for being inactive, we've been real busy with college and haven't had much time to write. I'll be taking over the stories and would either rewrite it or add some chapters since the original writers can't. I'm sorry for the inactivity and I promise to get back on track ASAP. We thank you for your continuous support and I will do my best to feed your hungry eyes. Thank you and God Bless.

-Kei


End file.
